Dysfunctional
by booksforbreakfast
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have always fought, but this one may end their relationship forever. One-shot.


**Hey guys! I decided to write another Percy Jackson Fanfiction. This takes place before they are married, but they are living together.**

Right now, Annabeth hated Percy.

She was sitting on a bench at Central Park, her favorite, with her head in her hands. Why were they so dysfunctional? They fought about everything! She didn't even know what it was about this time. They were screaming for so long that she forgot.

Was it that he never worked for anything?

Annabeth shook her head. He was so ignorant! Why did he always know just how to push exactly the wrong buttons!

Suddenly Annabeth questioned whether the spark was even there anymore. She didn't know why. She never had any reason to question it before, but suddenly, she knew that things weren't quite right anymore.

Seriously, what twenty-five year old man not only owned Legos, but played with them?

An immature one, that's who.

Annabeth was ready for a _real_ relationship, one with a grown up. A tear dripped down her cheek. Her conflicting emotions, she knew, were affecting her thoughts and feelings, and giving her bad judgment. Maybe she should walk over to the Met, look at some paintings. Or maybe she should go to the architectural firm where she worked.

 _You never spend time with me!_ Percy's words echoed in her head. Oh, so that's what it was about.

Annabeth shoved her hands in the pockets of her coat as she stood. Her breath made fog in the air, and she made her way past the Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir and into the trees. She needed to be in the trees.

At the oak that was always her spot whenever she was mad (or mad at Percy that is), she sat down, with her back to the trunk, and just cried. That's what she normally did here. Which, is actually quite ridiculous, Annabeth realized. Tears streamed down her face, and she had no idea what to do. Which was a first. Normally, she knew exactly how to solve her Percy problems. Not today.

It's not her fault that she was devoted to her work! She had to, if she wanted to be senior architect at the firm. She was determined. As a matter of fact, Percy could learn something from her. A lot, actually.

The sound of labored breathing reached her ears. Annabeth looked around, and saw Percy, hands on his knees, panting.

"Annabeth," he gasped.

She shot to her feet. "Percy? How did you know I would be here?"

"This is where you always go." Curse him and his ultimate knowledge of all things Annabeth.

"Leave me alone," she said, turning away from Percy.

Percy laughed. "I'm not leaving."

"Yes, you are. I want to be alone." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Annabeth, I want to make this right! And I need to explain."

She stepped forward, squinting through tear stained eyes. "Really Percy? Because a kiss and a promise is not going to make it better this time. I need to work, okay? I am not just going to sit around all day watching movies. I am actually serious about my job."

Percy walked toward her. "I'm serious about my work too," he said, lifting her chin. "But I'm also serious about you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Please Percy; we fight like ten-year-olds whenever we are in the same room together for more than thirty minutes."

"And why do you think we've made it this far?"

"I don't know. We enjoy humiliating each other?"

Percy smirked. "That might be part of it." Annabeth didn't laugh. "But we fight because we love each other, and we want each other to see the way we do."

"Wow Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, reviving the old nickname. "I didn't know you were so deep."

"Annabeth, please come home to our apartment."

"No," she said through gritted teeth.

"Annabeth, don't be unreasonable."

"I'm not the one being unreasonable, Percy."

Annabeth turned, storming off, but she felt a hand grasping her arm. "Let go."

"No."

She turned to face him. " _Let go_."

"No."

"Percy, I'm sorry," Annabeth said, and then she kneed him in the crotch.

Percy fell to the ground, moaning in pain, as Annabeth ran. She did, in fact, go home to their apartment, and locked the door, knowing full well that he would forget his keys, like he always does.

She stormed through the apartment, scowling at his elaborate Lego tower before knocking it down. That'd show him.

The apartment was already a mess. A vase lay in broken pieces on the floor, from where Annabeth had thrown it in her rage, and a basket of laundry was completely overturned. But that was only the stuff that Annabeth had done. The rest of the apartment was a mess, but they hadn't done it during their fight.

"Oh gods," Annabeth said as she stared with wide eyes at her surroundings. The claw marks on the walls, the slash that a sword obviously made in the bedroom door. "I'm an idiot."

She heard a banging on the door, and rushed to open it. Percy stood, cheeks flushed, in the hall. Annabeth wordlessly opened the door wider, and he brushed past her into the apartment. She softly shut the door, and stared at him.

"Do you get it now?" Percy asked angrily. "Why we fight all the time?"

"Because… you-"

"Yes, Annabeth, I can sense it when they're coming. And I know the only way to get you out of this house is to argue with you, because you are so dang stubborn!" He ran his hands through his hair. "And what do I get for protecting you? I get to apologize and sleep on the couch for a week."

"Then why didn't you just tell me!" They're both yelling now.

"Because I didn't want to endanger you!"

"I can handle myself Percy! I don't need you!"

Annabeth covered her mouth.

Percy nodded, grinding his teeth. "I figured as much. So maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore, if you don't need me."

"Maybe you're right."

"Good."

"Good!"

"I'm staying at Piper's."

"Have a _wonderful_ time."

Annabeth fled to the master bedroom, but Percy followed her.

"You know," he shouted, stepping into the room. "I really thought that we could make this work. That maybe, for a second, you could put aside your self-righteous attitude and actually try, just _try_ Annabeth, to be in a relationship that lasts."

Annabeth pointed at the door with a shaking hand. "Get. Out."

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out. I don't care where you go, but stay out of here for the next two hours, or I will not be held accountable for my actions."

Percy left.

Annabeth angrily packed her bags, taking clothes, toiletries, and other items. Pulling on her coat, she knocked a picture off the nightstand. She sighed as she picked it up. It was a picture of Percy and her on the day that they had started dating. They both had looked so radiant, so happy.

Not anymore. Annabeth kicked the photograph, and didn't look to see where it fell. She grabbed her bags and left.

She must have looked ridiculous, standing outside of her apartment with two giant suitcases and a duffle bag, with a tear stained face, on the phone (they had gotten new, undetectable ones). Annabeth called Piper, who begged her to reconsider, but eventually caved and came to pick her up.

"What happened?" Piper asked on the way to her apartment. She didn't live with Jason yet, but Annabeth knew it would happen sooner or later.

"We broke up."

"What?" Piper glanced at Annabeth. "You guys are perfect for each other."

"Apparently not," Annabeth replied, staring out the window.

She cried herself to sleep that night.

 **PERCYJACKSONPERCYJACKSONPERCYJACKSON**

 ***2 months later***

"She what?" Percy asked over the din of the bar, staring at Jason with wide eyes.

Jason took a sip of beer. "She's moving to California, man."

"Oh my gods."

"What? I thought that you broke up with her."

"I did! It was the biggest mistake I ever made." Percy ran his hands through his hair. "Dude, I was going to ask her to marry me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can't believe this. Why?"

"Her firm opened a base in San Francisco." Jason looked over Percy's shoulder at the game that was playing on the TV. "Mets are losing."

"No surprise there. But why did she even say yes to the offer?" Percy took a sip of beer. His foot tapped nervously. Annabeth, leaving New York? Not possible.

"Something about ghosts of the past. She didn't love the city as much anymore, I guess."

"I haven't seen her in two months. I'm not bothering her."

Jason shrugged. "I have no idea. Women are confusing."

Percy cocked his head. "When does her flight leave?"

"It left yesterday. She's staying with her brother Matthew."

Percy spit his beer all over Jason. "What?!"

"Yeah," Jason said unhappily, using a napkin to dab at his soaked shirt. "It slipped my mind to tell you."

"I can't believe she didn't tell me."

"Well, you guys weren't exactly on the best of terms."

"I guess," Percy downed his beer. "I think I'm going to head out."

"Bye Perce. I'm paying."

Percy stepped out of the bar into the cold NYC air, and began to walk back to their- no, his- apartment. As he walked, he took out his mobile, and his finger hovered over her name. Then, an anxious feeling overwhelmed him, and he felt a flash of pain before everything went black.

Annabeth paced up and down the terminal, ready to leave New York. Her flight had been delayed twice, causing her to have to sleep in the terminal, leaving her restless and tired. Just as she heard the warning for business class to begin boarding, her phone started vibrating. It was Piper.

"Pipes, I really can't talk right now," she answered curtly.

"Annabeth, you need to get down here now!"

"Where?" Annabeth asked, annoyed.

"Something happened to Percy."

Annabeth took her bag and ran to the airport's exit.

"What happened?" She asked as she hailed a taxi. One finally pulled over to her, and she slid in and gave the cabbie the hospital's address.

"We don't know. He was attacked, but he hasn't woken up."

"Oh gods. I'll be there soon."

The rest of the cab ride filled Annabeth with complete and utter fear. For Percy.

Fumbling, Annabeth paid the cabbie the amount owed, and stumbled out of the car, dragging her carryon behind her. Piper met her in the hospital lobby.

"He's awake," was all she said, before dragging Annabeth into the elevator and to Percy.

Annabeth left her bag in the hallway and rushed into the room to see Percy. His breathing was shallow, and his eyes were fixed on the ceiling. His throat was scratched, the part of his chest that Annabeth could see was covered in bandages, and his arm was in a cast.

Everyone stayed in the hallway as Annabeth closed the door.

"Perce?" Annabeth stepped a little farther into his room.

"I…just… wanted to… make you smile."

Annabeth rushed to his bedside, pulling a chair over. "You did Percy, oh you did." A tear dripped from her eye.

"I… love you."

"I love you too Percy, more than anything in the world."

"Good." And he took a shuddering breath, and then he stopped breathing.

"Percy, you can't be dead, oh my gods, oh my gods."

He gave a crooked smile and took a breath. "Knew… you cared."

Annabeth's hands flew to her mouth. "Gods, I hate you! I love you. I love you so much."

"Love you… too." He took Annabeth's hand. "Coat."

Annabeth looked around, and saw his coat resting on the chair. She gave it to him, and Percy groped in the pocket and pulled out a box. "Wanted to do this… day we broke up… I've been carrying it… since. Annabeth," he said, opening the box to reveal a ring. "Will you marry me?"

Annabeth was completely sure now. She loved Percy, so much, and it took a near death experience to show her that, but know she knew, and that's why she said….

"Yes."

 **Review! Love to hear from you. This is a one-shot, btw.**


End file.
